


Sacred

by bookwars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amusement parks and tours; they're usually fun and safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

" _And that completes our tour, any questions?_ " the tour guide asked to a room filled students. None answer nor asked any questions, for they wanted to send as much time as possible at the amusement park. Charlie was one of them; she was labeled as nerd when she moved here, and answered all the questions that the teacher gave out. She really didn't have any friends yet. However, she had a feeling that would soon change.

When they arrived, everyone ran off leaving Charlie alone. Mrs. Shadow took pity on here and let her stay in her group, which was filled with all the bullies of the school. When Mrs.Shadow had to use bathroom. 

" _Well little nerd, it looks like it is just us_ " Cody said as Ben and Gerald circled her. He grabbed her jacket. 

" _Oi! Let go of her if you know what is best for you_ " a voice shouted. The group looked in the direction that the female voice came from.

There name tags said : Rose and The Doctor.

 _What a weird name to put on a name tag_  she thought as Cody let go of her jacket. 

" _Who are you?_ "

" _Your worse nightmare, if you don't_   _leave her alone_ "

" _Oh really?_ "

" _Yes really. Because, I can guess that you are here with your teacher or some adult figure in you. If they found out that you bullying someone, they wouldn't be happy now would they? If you go now and leave this girl alone, I won't tell the person in charge of you what you were doing.  If you continue to bother here, you will regret it"_

" _You should listen to her, boys_ "

They looked at each other and then ran. 

" _I doubt they will ever tease you again_ " Rose said as the boys ran off.

" _But if they do, here is our card and we come right back_ " the doctor said.

" _Thank you_ " Charlie  said before taking off.

" _That was nice_   _was nice of you_ " 

" _It was the right thing to do_ "

" _I knew there was a reason I kept you around"_

Rose rolled her eyes as he kissed her on the check as they walked back into the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
